Episode 3188 (15th February 1991)
Plot A stubborn Kevin is too proud to consider Elsie Seddon's offer to pay the Websters' debt. Jenny celebrates her twentieth birthday. Angie tells her that her present is a party but Jenny doesn't want it as she's going out with Robert Weston. Angie has to tell everyone it's off. Kevin and Sally apologise to each other for rowing over the money and agree that they mustn't fall out, whatever happens. Jack is convinced that a fox killed his pigeons as their heads were bitten off. Percy suggests laying a trap for it but Mavis sticks up for the fox, saying it has a right to live. Des has a boat installed in No.6's garden, to the Wiltons' horror. Sally gets Kevin to admit that he would help Rosie out financially when she is grown up to make him see that it would be silly not to borrow the money off her mum. Des paid £500 for the boat which he plans to do up. Derek complains that it blocks the sun to No.4's garden. Jack and Bert Latham plan to go fox hunting. Mavis worries that the fox's days are numbered and hatches a plan to save it. When Angie goes on about Robert being married, Jenny tells her to find somewhere else to live. Jack brings in Boomer the dog as Mavis gets Derek to leave a trail of bacon bits to lure the fox to their garden, where she plans to bang a saucepan to scare it away from the area. Angie decides that Jenny doesn't deserve her loyalty and tells Rita she's seeing a married man. Rita snubs Robert when Jenny brings him into the Rovers. Derek is attacked by Boomer in the Duckworths' back yard as he lays the bacon trail. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss (Credited as "Philip Middlesmiss") *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast *Bert Latham - Dave Dutton *Robert Weston - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin Notes *Rosie Webster (Emma Collinge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Birthday girl Jenny Bradley's celebrations are marred as she finds herself isolated from her so-called friends. And meanwhile, will Kevin really put his pride before his family? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,440,000 viewers (10th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes